


Apples on a Mango Tree

by flightlesscrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Movies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: "I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February."





	

It was a dark winter night, and Lukas was cuddled up with Mathias on the couch in their living room. They were watching a cliche Christmas movie. The kind where the single parent falls in love with someone who starts to help them around their store, or with their kids, or something cheesy like that. The kind that Lukas pretended to hate, but secretly loved. 

Though, they sometimes left him feeling insecure. He wondered if this is the kind of romance that Mathias wanted. Lukas wasn’t capable of providing that himself. What if Mathias was unhappy with the way things were? Lukas was content, but what if his partner wasn’t? It didn’t help that previous partners had left Lukas because he couldn’t provide that happy, cliche, Christmas-movie-like romance they had so desperately wanted. 

It was getting later into the movie with each passing second that Lukas sat drowning in his own thoughts. Mathias  _ seemed  _ happy enough, sitting here with his arms wrapped around Lukas and humming along to the background music, but what if it was simply a façade? 

Lukas’s attention was pulled back the the screen, where children (and a few adults) were getting ready to sing a Christmas carol. As they began singing, Mathias did too. His voice was a bit loud for the piece, and out of key, but he still sounded lovely in Lukas’s opinion. However, one questioned burned in Lukas’s mind, and he had to know the answer. 

He grabbed the remote from its resting position on the couch cushion beside them. Pausing the movie, he turned as best he could to face Mathias, who frowned and reached for the remote.

“LuLuuuu! I was watching that.” He pouted when Lukas refused to give him the remote again. 

“I have a question.” He tossed the remote to the other end of the couch, and since he was practically sitting on Mathias’s lap, it was near impossible for Mathias to reach. 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“Do you love me?” Watching Mathias’s features twist from shock to confusion, Lukas felt his stomach drop. He was not ready for the answer. 

“Of course I love you; why wouldn’t I? What makes you think I don’t?” The movie was long forgotten at this point. Lukas now had Mathias’s undivided attention. Now that he had it, though, he kind of wished he didn’t. 

“I don’t know, just… I maybe thought you would want a romance more like the ones you see in Christmas movies. I can’t provide that.” 

“Oh, Lu…” Mathias whispered. He squeezed Lukas to his chest, bringing up a hand to stroke Lukas’s hair like he knows Lukas likes.

“Those kinda romances are nice, but they’re not so realistic. No one would be able to provide that for anyone. I wouldn’t want that anyways. You’re perfect just as you are, and I wouldn’t trade you if I was offered the solar system in exchange.” Mathias kissed the top of Lukas’s head as he finished his declaration. Lukas blushed. 

“How long? How long will you love me?” He was still not convinced that Mathias would stick with him, much as he would hate to see Mathias leave.

“I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February.” Mathias’s voice sounded confident and strong, and so Lukas looked up at him. Mathias was smiling at Lukas. 

He was caught off guard when Lukas leaned up and kissed him, a tender hand gently cupping his face. As soon as he began to return the kiss, though, Lukas pulled away.    
  
“Idiot, that’d never happen,” Lukas pointed out.

“That’s the point, LuLu!” Mathias’s blue eyes glittered like diamonds reflecting a warm summer’s day, and Lukas melted at the sight of them. He knew then that Mathias would never leave him, and he had no reason for worry. 

_ “Jeg elsker deg,” _ Lukas whispered, his own deep blue eyes meeting Mathias’s, who grinned. It was then his turn to surprise Lukas with a kiss. When they broke apart again, Mathias was blessed with the sound of Lukas’s oh-so-rare laugh. He hugged him close once more. 

“Can we continue watching the movie?” Mathias asked, looking at the remote. Lukas had not moved from his position on Mathias’s lap, so he was the one responsible for grabbing the remote. He leaned over to get it, handing it to Mathias and turning to see the screen again. 

Mathias pressed the play button, and joined the children in singing “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.” If he heard the quiet, smooth voice of Lukas joining in at one point, well, he said nothing of it. 

They were both content at that point, and Lukas hadn’t felt more secure at any other time in his past. He was filled with a warm gleefulness. Mathias’s body heat was seeping into him as well, and Mathias was so soft and comforting and Lukas ended up falling asleep on him before the movie ended. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back and this time it's purely fluff. enjoy. 
> 
> come scream at me at norwaythememelord on tumblr!


End file.
